My Girl
by CSINYfan6
Summary: A cluster of one-shots about Dante and Lulu. Includes other couples, Jason/Sam, Sonny/Olivia.
1. My Girl

**A/N: A cluster of one-shots about Dante/Lulu and their cute relationship.**

**I own nothing.**

**My Girl.**

Dante fished in his pocket for his keys, he had just finished work and he couldnt wait to get home.

He could hear music through the door and he could smell dinner cooking.

Dante smiled when he opened the door to find Lulu dancing around the kitchen, singing and cooking. Her

hair was pilled on top of her head in a messy bun, and she was wearing one of his PCPD shirts and grey sweats.

He waited in the doorway for a few seconds, watching her bring the spoon up to her mouth when she knew the lyrics.

"Hey." She said turning around and seeing him standing there. "I didnt know you were here."

"I know." He smiled walking up to her. "Nice moves."

"Haha very funny." Lulu said pressing her lips to his. "How was your day?"

"Long, tiring." He yawned. "Yours?"

"Actually, it was pretty good. Better now."

He smiled tasting what she was cooking.

"Is it good?" She asked hesitently.

He nodded. "Just like mom used to make."

"Thats because she gave me the recipe." She smiled.

"Well, you did it justice." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Lulu smiled. "Why dont you jump in the shower and when you get out we can eat."

"Yeah, sounds good."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lu, you still awake?" Dante whispered.

He didnt hear anything, so he took that as a yes. Dante locked the door and turned off the TV before picking her

up off the couch.

He laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. He watched her sleep peacfully for a few seconds before

pulling off his shirt and sliding into bed right next to her.

All the lights were off and it was pitch black in there bedroom, but he could sense her waking up. She moved closer to him,

laying her head on his bare chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She squinted her eyes open, seeing the sunlight that filled her room.

_I have got to remember to get curtins. She thought to herself._

Lulu rolled over and checked the clock.

7:00 am

She sighed and then got out of bed slowly, trying not to wake Dante.

After showering, getting dressed and eating breakfast, Lulu crept back in there room and bent down

next to the bed.

She kissed Dante on the forehead.

"I'm leaving for work." She said when he squinted his eyes open, just as she had done an hour ago.

"Okay, be safe." He yawned.

"I will." She assured him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled watching her walk out of the bedroom and then burying his head back under the covers.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lulu looked for her keys in her purse, she was getting home earlier than normal because Kate was out of town.

She finally found them and when she unlocked the door, she had to cover her mouth, she was laughing so hard.

Lulu watched Dante dance around the kitchen with a dish towel over his shoulder, singing my girl.

"What can make me feel this way..." He spun around and then stopped when he saw her. "My-"

"Nice moves." She smiled walking over to him.

"What can I say, it relaxes me." He smiled taking her hand and twirling her around the kitchen as they both sang.

"My girl." He sang dipping her and kissing her on the lips.

**A/N: I thought this was a cute one-shot and because there arnt enough Dante/Lulu stories.**

**More one-shots coming soon, with other couples, like Jason and Sam, and Sonny and Olivia.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed...please review:)**


	2. Babysitting and Dinner

**Babysitting and Dinner**

Lulu slipped out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a cute top. Tonight was there usual Wednesday night, which included dinner and Sonny and Olivia's house.

She ran through the living room and over to were the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, knowing it was Lucky because his name and number popped up on the TV.

_"Hey, Lulu. Can you watch Mason tonight?" He asked._

"I cant Lucky, were going to Sonny and Olivia's for dinner." She said walking back into the bedroom with the cordless phone.

"Please, I'm begging here. Me and Liz both have to work and there's no one to keep him."

"What about Nick?"

"He's got Cameron."

"Elizabeth's Grandmother?" Lulu suggested.

"She's got Jake, I don't want to leave them both with her." Lucky sighed.

"Okay Lucky, we'll watch him, but he'll have to come with us." She said holding her finger up to Dante, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Sure, yeah. I'm desperate. I'll drop him off in thirty minutes. Thanks, Lu." He said hanging up the phone.

Lulu clicked the phone off and turned to Dante. "Change of plans."

Lucky knocked on the door exactly thirty minutes later with baby Mason. He passed the six month old baby over to Lulu and handed Dante the blue diaper bag.

"He has a bottle in the bag, all you have to do is warm it up." Lucky informed them. "There's a change of clothes, diapers, whips, toys, and what ever else he might need in there. Elizabeth back extra everything, just in case."

"Lucky, we'll be fine. Go to work." Lulu said.

"I'll call about nine, that's when I get off work." He said walking through the door.

"Wave bye to daddy." Lulu said moving Masons hand.

"Bye buddy." Lucky kissed his sons head. "Bye guys, thanks again." He said getting on the elevator.

Lulu closed the door and turned around to find Dante looking through the diaper bag. "Wow, this kid has a lot of stuff."

She smiled at him, while bouncing Mason on her hip.

"Hey!" Olivia said opening the door.

"Hey Ma, hope it's okay that Mason tags along." Dante said walking through the front door carrying Mason in his car seat.

"Of coarse honey, where's Lulu?" She asked.

"Right here." Lulu said walking up behind Dante, carrying the diaper bag.

"Hi, honey." Olivia said giving her a hug. "Sonny's in the den and dinner's almost ready."

They all three walked into the den, Sonny was sitting on the couch watching the Yankees game.

"They still winning?" Dante asked taking a seat beside Sonny.

"Yeah, but the Phillies just scored two runs." Sonny said. "You guys ready to eat?" He smiled.

Olivia put a plate of spaghetti in front of each of them. Lulu sat a fussy Mason in her lap, while she tired to eat with one hand and after a few minutes and only a couple bites that had made it inside her mouth, Dante got up.

"Here, babe. Let me take him so you can eat." He said getting up from his chair.

"You sure?" She asked shifting a wiggly Mason.

"Yeah, you worked all day. I can eat later." He said.

"Okay, thanks." Lulu smiled passing Mason to Dante.

"Hey buddy, lets go get you a bottle." He said walking out of the dining room.

Sonny and Olivia both looked at each other and smiled.

Lulu watched from behind, Dante sitting on the couch watching the end of the Yankees game, with a sleeping Mason resting in his arms.

She listened as Olivia sat down beside him.

"I use to hold you like that." She said.

"He's cute." Dante smiled.

"So any chance you could hurry up with a grandchild?" Olivia smiled.

"Ma, I think we should get married first." He laughed.

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Be patient, Ma. I love Lulu." He smiled at her.

Lulu smiled hearing him say those things. Marriage, children, all the things she thinks about all the time.

Dante collapsed on the couch as soon as they walked through the door and Lulu fell right on top of him.

"Babies wear me out." He said.

"Yeah, but your so good with him." She smiled, her head now resting on his chest.

"I like to think I'm good with kids." He said running his fingers through her blonde hair.

"You are, you'll be a great dad."

"You'll be a great mom, to our kids." He said hesitating to put "our" in the sentence.

She kissed his chest.

"I love you, Dante." She whispered.

"I love you too, Lulu."

A few second later they were both asleep, tangled in each others arms.


	3. Bigger place and more space

**A bigger place and more space.**

Lulu walked through the door, with her hands full of groceries and Dante following close behind. They placed the bags on the table and began to put them up.

Dante pulled two bags of chips and opened the cabinet to put them away.

"Shit!" He yelled when all the bowls came tumbling out, scattering all over the floor.

Lulu laughed to herself. "You okay?"

"It's like attack of the killer bowls." He laughed.

"We need a pantry." She said.

"Tell me about it." He mumbled.

* * *

Later that night Dante was laying in bed watching TV, waiting on Lulu to join him. He flipped the TV off.

"Lu, you coming to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah, just laying out my clothes for the morning." She called from their small little closet.

A few minutes later she appeared turning out the lights on her way to the bed.

Date heard a thud. "Ow! Shit!"

"Lulu, you okay?" He said getting out of bed and turning on the light.

"Ow!" She cried holding her leg. "I hit my shin on that damn trunk."

Dante looked over at the brown leather trunk that sat in front of their bed. It kept mostly extra blankets and pillows, just in case they needed them.

He scooped her up and into his arms, sitting her gently on the bed.

"Let me see." He said rubbing his thumb across her leg and then giving it a gentle kiss. "Better?"

She shook her head with a seductive smile.

He gently kissed her leg again, and again, and again, moving farther up her leg. Lulu leaned back on the bed, as Dante's lips made their way to her stomach. He kissed below her belly button, while his hands moved up her thighs, giving her goose bumps.

She sat up pulling her shirt off and tossing it onto the floor, were her shorts already laid. Lulu pulled Dante on top of her and then helped him out of his flannel pajama pants.

He attacked her neck, making her moan loudly. Dante moved to her lips and to her chest, and her collar bone.

He kissed her head softly, while she slept on his bare chest, the sheets tangled around them. She kissed his chest.

"I think we should get a bigger place." She said.

"So you were just buttering me up." He laughed.

"No." She smiled. "I really think we should, not much bigger."

"We'll see." Dante said wrapping his arms around her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Dante wasn't very good at arguing with Lulu, his mother he could argue with, but Lulu was a different story. As soon as she gave him a smile, while batting her pretty little eyes, he couldn't seem to win any argument and gave in.

"_God help me if we have a daughter, someday." _Dante always thought to himself.

Stepping into the elevator, Dante pushed the button that would take them to the ninth floor. When the doors shut he looked over at Lulu.

"Remember our price range." He told her.

She smiled. "I remember. Don't worry."

Their relator met them at the apartment door.

"Good morning, I have a good feeling about this one." The lady smiled.

Dante nodded.

"Me too! I just love the building, Jason and Sam say it's great." Lulu raved.

The lady unlocked the door and opened it allowing Dante and Lulu to walk in.

Lulu immediately fell in love with the open living room, and big white stone fireplace, the hardwood floors and the fabulous charm. They walked in further, seeing the attached dining room and the kitchen that followed.

The kitchen looked brand new, stain less appliances, newly painted white cabinets, and the light blue back splash, that made the space look much brighter. Lulu rubbed her hand across the Grey/blue gran-net counter tops and over to the bench that was attached to the wall, just waiting for a white table and a couple chairs to join it.

"This is beautiful." Lulu said looking out the kitchen windows, and over to the near by park.

"I bet it's expensive." Dante mumbled to himself.

Lulu walked up the stairs-that had led to the kitchen-and into the upstairs hallway. She walked into the first bedroom, the walls were painted white, which meant that they could easily paint. Lulu pictured it as a guest room or office. The next room was a little bigger, the walls were painted a baby pink and had a attached bathroom.

"This would be perfect for a nursery." The realtor smiled.

"I see it already was." Lulu smiled.

Dante didn't say anything, he just followed Lulu to the master bedroom. They were both surprised at the size of the bedroom, it had enough room for their bed and their trunk, without bumps on the shin. The attached master bathroom, had a claw foot tub and a double sink, something they desperately needed.

"And this is in our price range?" Lulu laughed as they all three walked back down to the living room.

"It is actually." The lady smiled.

"How?" Dante asked.

"Nasty divorce. They have to sell soon. I suggest you act fast if you like it." She smiled.

Lulu smiled.

"I'll give you to time to talk, I'll be in the hall."

"I don't know, Lu" Dante said once the lady had left.

"Dante, It's perfect and we can afford it!" Lulu smiled.

He sighed when she flashed him that smile and batted her long lashes at him.

"No moving for a long time." He said.

"Who want want to leave this place?" She asked looking around the living room again.

"Okay, let's tell her to draw up the papers."

Lulu squealed and then gave him a kiss on the lips. "Your the best."

"Yeah, Yeah." He said as she turned around.

She squealed again when Dante gave her a pat on the butt.

"Your not so bad yourself." He smiled.


	4. Years and Years to come

Chapter Four: Years and Years to come.

Lulu walked through the door of her brand new apartment, looking around she felt a sense of pride. She had decorated everything and it had actually turned out fantastic, better than she expected.

Lulu kicked off her high heels and let down her golden locks, that had been pinned up in a bun.

"Babe, you home?" Dante called through the apartment.

"Yeah." She smiled hearing his voice and then seeing him round the corner with a dish towel on his shoulder.

Which meant one thing. He cooked.

"You hungry?" He asked giving her a kiss.

"Starved." She said.

"Well your just in time." He smiled taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Lulu smiled seeing the candles on the table, a bottle of wine and rose petals scattered around the table.

"You did all this?" She smiled cupping his face with one hand.

He nodded.

* * *

Lulu thought it was a little odd that Dante had suggested they go for a walk after dinner, but now it was nice, relaxing.

She looked over at Dante and smiled, as she watched him. Lulu never thought she would find someone that she could actually have a future with, be married too, or have kids with, but with Dante she saw all that.

A smile crossed his face as he turned his head to meet her eyes. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Nothing."

He kissed her on the cheek and then gripped her hand tighter, as he took lead of the walk, pulling her a little bit.

"Where are we going?" She laughed, letting him pull her.

"You'll see." He smiled back at her.

Ah, that smile. It can melt you into a puddle.

Dante pulled her a little further and then he stopped.

Lulu let out a gasp seeing the dock light up with Christmas lights and candles. She kept his hand as she walked down the steps and onto the hundreds of rose petals that covered the docks.

"What is this?" She smiled.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile now." He said standing right in front of her.

Lulu started to catch on.

"And I've been thinking about the right place to do this." He smiled. "The docks seemed like a perfect place. We've had a lot of good times here, and if it wasn't for our very often run-ins with each other, here, then we might not be standing here tonight."

Lulu nodded.

"I love you so much, Lulu. More than I thought I could ever love anyone."

"I want to spend everyday of my life with you, I want to wake up next to you every morning and kiss you goodnight every single night."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out beautiful engagement ring. Dante lowered down onto his knee and kissed her hand.

"Lulu, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes, of coarse!"

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger and then stood up kissing her soft lips.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll always love you." He whispered back.

**A/N: This is long over due and I'm very sorry. The next chapter will be the wedding/honeymoon:) YAY!! Big Thanks to everyone whose reading this story, I hope you all are enjoying it. Please Review. So sorry it's short, the next will be much longer. Promise.**


	5. Authors Note

**Author's Note: **

**I meant to post this sooner, but time has seemed to slip away from me this week. I'll update sometime next week, after I get all the Christmas decor and gifts put away. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas:) Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me.**

**Happy Holidays**

**Hannah**


	6. Vows

Chapter Five: Vows

Dante stood at the alter, looking down the church isle as the music started to play.

Kristina walked down it first, followed by, Elizabeth, Maxie, and Jocelyn, the flower girl. He swallowed as "here comes the bride" started to play and Lulu appeared with her dad.

Her straight hair pulled back in an up-do and her long, white strapless dress dragging along the ground. She gave him a smile and then tightened her grip on her dads arm, ready to embark on the biggest day of her life.

Lulu glanced at all the standing guests. She saw Carly and Jax, Sonny and Olivia, Johnny, Nicholas, Robin, Patrick, Mack, Alexis, Sam and Jason standing in the pews.

It looked so perfect, she wanted to stop time and capture this moment and feeling forever. She glanced over at her dad and then back to Dante, she could see Lucky, Michael, and Morgan standing beside him out of the corner of her eye.

This was what she had dreamed about since she was a little girl, what she was afraid she wouldn't find.

* * *

"I never thought I would be standing here, about to marry a man that I truly love with all my heart. I wasn't a believer in happy endings, but then I met you and everything fell into place. You made me realize that I didn't have to have an epic love story for it to be special and that when I did find my soul mate, it would be epic to me. You taught me to live life, Dante and not be afraid of falling in love. And for that I thank you, because if it wasn't for you I might have been afraid my whole life and now I couldn't feel more sure about anything."

The preacher said a few more words and then Dante spoke.

"The first time I met you, I remember thinking how beautiful you were, and that I had to meet you. Little did I know that meeting you would get me beaten up." They both laughed. "But I would do it again in a heartbeat, because even though I got a fat lip, I met you. When my world was crazier than even I could handle, you were there, you always listen and never judge my opinion, even when you don't always agree. You were my safe place, when I just needed someone to talk to and you were my friend when I needed one the most. I will always love you Lulu, just because your you."

* * *

Lulu smiled at Dante from across the room, they had gotten separated by the chatty guests. He made his way through the crowd and over to her, taking her hand into his.

"Hello officer." She whispered into his ear.

He laughed and then led her to the dance floor.

They danced until it was time to cut the cake, the beautiful five teared wedding cake stood on a table surrounded by candles and a monogrammed knife. They cut the cake together and then it was on.

Lulu picked up the piece in her hand and mushed into Dante's face, his adorable smile covered in white frosting.

Lulu was laughing so hard she didn't see the cake coming her way, a few seconds later cake was all over her face. They both laughed and connected the gap between their lips.

The toasts were made, the dances danced and the congratulations were gave. Dante was just ready to get on with his life with Lulu, who was asleep in his lap in the limo.

They were staying at the metro court for the night and then first thing in the morning they will be on their way to Europe.

Lulu moved positions and then popped her head up from his lap.

He flashed her a smile and then kissed the top of her head.

* * *

After fishing the room key out of pocket, They opened the pint house sweet to find rose petals and candles everywhere.

Carly had really outdone herself.

Dante sat their bags down as Lulu wrapped her arms around him, he held her for a minute and then kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Lulu threw her blonde hair into a messy bun on top of her head, while she waited for Dante to get back from taking the bags to the car.

She double checked her make-up in the mirror and then examined her body in the mirror. Lulu smoothed out her black sweatsuit that said _Bride_ on the back of the jacket, Maxie had bought it for her a couple days earlier.

Running her hand over her stomach, Lulu sucked in as much as she could while still being able to breath.

"You can't tell." She said to herself aloud. "He won't be able to tell."

"Tell what?"

Lulu jumped "Jesus Carly, you scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry." Carly smiled. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, um, no one. Just myself."

"Uh-huh, so, can't tell what?" She asked.

"That I spilt something on my jacket." She said cleverly.

"Where? I don't see anything?"

"See, I didn't think anyone could tell." Lulu smiled nervously.

"What's going on, Lulu?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." She smiled convincingly, but then, unknowingly placed her hand on her stomach.

"Oh my God!" Carly yelled.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"Your hand."

"Shit." She cursed before moving it quickly.

"I'm so excited!" Carly squaled.

"About what?" Dante asked walking into the hotel room.

"Oh, just about Michael, he has a girlfriend." Carly said with a smile.

Dante smiled the Corinthos smile. "Good for him."

"Yeah." Carly smiled and then hugged him. "Have a good trip, be safe."

"We will." Lulu said when Carly hugged her.

"Damn, now I'm going to have to find him a girlfriend." She said in Lulu's ear.

Lulu laughed a little to herself. Thank God Carly didn't spill the beans, she just wasn't ready to throw something this big onto Dante. Not yet.

A/N: Love this chapter:) My favorite part was the Lulu/Carly interaction! But this was probably the hardest chapter, it took me like two days of thinking to come up with the vows, in the end though, I'm happy with them:) Thanks so much for reading and please review!


	7. Oh Baby

Chapter Seven: Oh Baby

It had been a couple of weeks since their honeymoon and Dante still had no clue about the secret Lulu was carrying.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. You could see a bump forming, so Lulu knew she had to tell him soon, but when?

"When he gets home from work." She said to herself. "I have to tell him."

Lulu checked the clock and realized she was late for work.

"Shit." She cursed, but then bit her lip and looked down at her stomach. "Oops, I mean shoot."

* * *

"Your late, Lulu." Maxie said as soon as Lulu got off the elevator.

"Really? I had no idea." She smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Maxie said putting her hand on her hip. "It's going to be a crazy day, Kate left us like a million things to do while she's away."

Lulu covered her mouth and looked around franticly for a garbage can. When she finally found Maxie's waste basket, she threw up three times.

"Oh my God, are you okay!" Maxie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lulu lied. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Do you have like the flu or something?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"God, Lulu. You are a horrible liar!" Maxie laughed.

"I'm not lying!"

"I could, teach you, how to lie." She said. "You'll need to know how, now that your married."

Lulu laughed. "I can lie, but I'm not."

"Sure you not." Maxie smiled. "So when's the baby shower?"

"What!" Lulu asked. "Why would you say that, have you talked to Carly?"

Maxie smiled. "Know I didn't talk to Carly, but I'm assuming she knows too. Have you told Dante?"

"No, and at this rate he's going to be the last to know!"

"Calm down, Calm down!" She waved her hands. "I won't tell."

"Promise, not even Spinelli. Cause if you tell him, than he'll tell Sam and then she'll tell Jason and Sonny will know before Dante! So you have to promise."

"Fine, I promise." Maxie said.

* * *

Dante walked out of Kelly's he smiled seeing his brother walking up. "Michael, hey."

I had took a while for him and Michael to become friends, but it slowly happened.

"Hey." He smiled. "Coming or Going?"

"Going." Dante smiled holding up the to-go boxes. "Lulu requested Kelly's."

Michael laughed.

"So I heard about your girlfriend." Dante smiled.

"What?" Michael asked confused. "Is that suppose to be a joke? I can get a girlfriend if I want one."

Now Dante was confused. "Your mom said you had a girlfriend."

"Oh, great, she's probably going to set me up with someone." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's what she meant." Dante said, still confused. Why would Carly say he had a girlfriend if he didn't?

"I gotta go, but your coming to dad's tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be there. See ya kid." Dante smiled.

* * *

Lulu was nervous enough without Carly in her ear, but this was her second time calling.

"Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"He's not home yet, I'll call you later." She smiled

"Are you going to Sonny's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll be there. Are you going?"

"Yeah, if I can talk Jax's into it."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Lulu laughed as the door opened. "Call you later, Carly."

"You better."

"Bye." Lulu hung up the phone while Dante was already grabbing them a beer.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good. Yours." He kissed her on the cheek and then handed her a beer.

"Um, I, I think I'm going to drink some water." She stuttered.

"Why?"

This is it. She thought to herself. Time to tell him, it's now or never.

"I'm off Alcohol for nine months." She smiled hoping he would catch on.

"Why?" He looked at her for a moment and then he got it. "Oh my God, your pregnant!"

He was happy. Thank God he was happy about it. Lulu thought while he twirled her around.

"How long have you known?" He asked sitting her down.

"Few weeks." She smiled.

"You should have told me." He smiled. "This is great!"

"I was worried Carly would tell you, she can't keep a secret at all."

"Wait, Carly knew?"

"Yeah, she found out right before we went on our honeymoon."

Dante laughed. "So that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why Micheal thought I was joking when I asked about his girlfriend."

Lulu laughed.

He smiled and then pulled her into a hug. "I'm really happy, Lulu."

Lulu kissed his cheek. "Me too."


	8. Adding to the Family

Chapter Eight: Adding to the Family

This family dinner would be a perfect time to tell everyone about the baby, Lulu thought. But seeing everyone that was here, made her give her idea a second thought.

She loved coming to Sonny and Olivia's for dinner and she knew Dante loved spending the time with his mom and dad.

It had been weird at first with Dante and Sonny, but now they were close, closer than Lulu ever thought was possible.

"Hey." Carly said walking over to her, bouncing Jocelyn on her hip.

"Hey." Lulu smiled. "I see you managed to drag Jax's here."

"It took some work." Carly laughed. "So, I was wondering, when are you going to tell people?"

Lulu put her finger over her lip. "Keep your voice down, we're telling everyone tonight."

Carly smiled. "Thank God, this secret is eating me alive!"

Lulu laughed. "I'm sorry it's been so difficult on you."

"Aunt Carly doesn't mind." She smiled again.

"What are you two smiling about?" Olivia asked walking over to them.

"You'll find out." Carly said as Lulu gave her a death glare.

"Fine, then you don't get to know my secret." Olivia smiled.

"What secret?" Carly asked. "Do I already know?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, you'll find out soon though."

"Very funny." Carly said. "Really, what's the secret?"

"I'm not telling, Carly."

* * *

"Hi." Dante said kissing Lulu on the cheek.

"Hi." She smiled back. "Your parents have a secret."

"What secret?" He looked confused.

"I don't know, your mom wouldn't tell me or Carly."

"Is it a bad secret." He was panicking. "Like one of them is sick."

"No, no I don't think so." Lulu assured him. "It sounded like a happy secret."

"Like ours." He smiled placing his hand on her stomach.

"I don't think your mom's pregnant." She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "But, yes ours is a happy secret."

"Yeah, that would be pretty weird." He laughed.

"Like _Father of the Bride 2_."

"Like what?" He asked.

"You've never seen Father of the Bride?" Lulu laughed.

"No, is it a chick flick?"

"No!" She laughed. "It's about... well we're going to rent it."

He nodded with a smile. "Okay."

"I'm kind of nervous to tell everyone." She confessed.

"Yeah, me too." He took her hand.

Lulu smiled. "We have to though, if we don't, Carly will."

Dante laughed. "Yeah, if she hasn't already."

"Surprisingly, I think the only person she's told is Jax."

"I'm impressed." Dante smiled hearing his mom say dinner was ready.

"Let's go." She said.

"Happy secret." He told her before they walked into the dining room.

* * *

There were a lot of people at Sonny and Olivia's, a lot more people then Lulu expected. Her family, Dante's family, Jason and Sam, Carly and Jax, even Kate was there.

It made Lulu wonder if the reason so many people were here was because of Olivia's secret?

When everyone was done eating, Dante thought it would be the perfect time to tell everyone. He started to say something, but Sonny beat him to it.

"Me and Olivia have something, we would like everyone to know." Sonny smiled.

Lulu looked at Dante with a confused look.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia smiled.

"Wait, I thought you said Lulu, was the one who was pregnant?" Micheal asked Carly, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

Carly quickly put her finger over her lip, but it was too late.

"You told Micheal!" Lulu looked at her.

"No!" Carly yelled. "I told Jax and Micheal was eavesdropping!"

"Really?" Lulu asked not convinced.

"Really, I swear. I only told Jax you were pregnant!" Carly said.

Dante shook his head with a smile. "Surprise."

Lulu looked at him with a half smile. "We're definitely going to rent Father of the Bride 2."


	9. Authors Note2

**Author Note:**

Hey guys, so I really have no idea what to do with this story:( I'm stuck and if you guys want me to continue, then please review, but if not then I'm going to continue with my other stories and come back to this one later. My desire to write this story has just fizzled out and I don't know why? So please let me know what you want and if I get ten reviews then I'll continue.

Thanks so much,

CSI:NYfan6

P.S. For those of you who read my "The Life I Love" fanfiction, I'm working on the sequel and it should be up soon along with another story...i haven't decided which one yet, but I'll let you know when I do. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
